On the Dark Side
by itsoriginal17
Summary: What if there was a young spy, whose Death Eater father sent on specific missions to help in the war... and what if this missions weren't in order to help the Dark but rather the Light, maybe the Dark Side isn't so pitch black, maybe its even grey? Currently hiatus, sorry!
1. Little Miss Snape?

**Disclaimer: don't own _Harry Potter_ or _The Snow Girl and The Sorcerer's Son_ were some of my ideas came from**

He entered the office through the private door and sighed in relief as he closed it, leaning against it. He was just beginning to relax when he heard a subtle noise, like the rustling of pages. He looked at the desk to find the chair occupied. The inhabitant has its feet on the desk but not in the way you saw on movies, the person on the chair with his/her propped up on the desk and crossed. No. This inhabitants feet were leaning against the desk's drawer and the legs were slightly bent, as if the inhabitant had been rocking the chair just instants earlier.

Since he had entered through the back, he could not see the inhabitant and this preocuppied him, but it also gave him an advantage. He observed the intruder. Whomever this was was wearing muggle clothings, a pair of blue Converse-like Crocs, skinny jeans and a stripped sweater.

He thought about what to do for a moment and decided on his course of action. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to reach into his magical core, just like _he_ had taught him. He opened his eyes and starred at the figure with his/her back at him. He saw the colors starting to form as they surrounding and embraced the figure. Suddenly he smiled, he could recognize that aura anywhere.

He walked over and turned the chair to its side. The instruders insticts kicked in, the legs folded touching the chest, a hand gripping the wand while the other held the book the intruder had been previously reading, one finger serving as as bookmark. The intruder raised it head and the eyes were met by a pair of dark ones. The familiarity of those eyes stopped the intruder from hexing him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite empath," he said, while holding back a smirk.

The intruders eyes rolled, the legs uncurling and the book opening again.

"So to what do I owe this visit," he asked truly curious now.

"I don't know Headmaster, you tell me, you did say I should report any new developments," came the response but the intruder never lifted his/her face from the book.

He felt an urge to look for _Dumb..._ but stopped himself, the intruder's words reminding him that he was indeed the headmaster, that this was indeed his office. He knew the name had been used for that purpose exactly.

"Well are you going to tell me or are you going to keep plaing games with me?" he snapped.

At the cutting words, the intruder looked up and tsked, "Now, now, Headmaster, you know that this mask you put on, the I am the 'greasy git of the dungeons' act you often use has never worked with me."

He smirked and did what every Slytherin would, he used blackmail, "Well if the 'greasy git of the dungeons' act doesn't work with you, then the 'I am daddy's little girl act' certainly doesn't work with me."

At this the intruder jumped and exclaimed in a girlish and whiny voice, "But daaaadddd that's not faiiirrrr."

"All is fair in love and war," was his only response.

The girl smiled, and even though she knew the answer to her question she said, "Then you most love me very much..."

His face softened and he smiled, "That, my dear Dawn Lily, is true."

Father and daughter then embraced eachother, as they inhaled deeply, smelling the familiarity of the other. Months of war and seperation could bring down any family, but this wasn't the case when it came to the Snapes, no, the seperation only made their familial bonds stronger. The longing of eachother and the hope to meet again kept them through the hardships.

They separated and he looked at his daughter right in the eye and asked, wanting to know what had brought her to _Dumb... _his office. The answer he recieved wasn't what he expected and he knew that this would complicate things... oh why did this have to happen... why did she have to utter those words...

"I saw him, he was there, where my mission was taking place and... dad, he wasn't alone."

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ;)_**


	2. Long Forgotten Past

**Disclaimer-** **don't own harry potter or the snow girl and the sorcere's son**

"I saw him, he was there, where my mission was taking place and... dad, he wasn't alone."

* * *

><p>She sat down on the chair as her father leaned against the desk, arms crossed as he patiently waited. She sighed thinking about what to say, how to say it. She was so deep in thought that she started drumming her fingers against the book. She did not know how to even begin the tale, how to admit her duty and mission hadn't been accomplished, because of <em>him, <em>of _them._ She did want to confess how scared she was because of _what happened._ She did not want to be weak, did not want to loose all hope. Hope. That was the key to everything. Dawn Liliana Hope. That was her name. She remembered asking, once, why she had been named that way.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mommy, Daddy why did you name like you did?" asked a little, dirty blonde, girl with honey colored eyes. _

_Her parents looked at eachother with confusion in their eyes wondering why she would ask such a question. Nonetheless the mother, a beautiful women with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes answered._

_"Well you were named Dawn because you were born when the dawn was just breaking."_

_The little girl giggled thinking that if that was the logic behind it, she could have easily be named Twilight if she had been born during the twilight. She giggled a little more before voicing her thoughts which brought a hearty laugh from her mother, who said that maybe it could have been her nickname, and a deep chuckle out of her father. Once everyone had sobbered up her father continued ,in a melancholic tone of voice._

_"You were named Liliana after my former best friend... Lily... but the most important reason was that you were such a cute little button and I was and am hoping to see grow and blossom into a beautiful flower," and he had pressed his index finger against her button nose while he said button, causing her to gigle again._

_And then her mother started once again, "And Hope, well you were named Hope because that is exactly what you gave us, hope, in a time when the war had taking everything, including that hope... but you my dear," she said this while she picked the little girl up and placed her on her lap, hugging her, "you made us hope again."_

_And the three snuggled happily remiscing._

* * *

><p>He looked at his daughter who were such a pensive look on her face. He wondered what she was thinking. He sighed and looked at the book in her lap. It was a thick book, about two inches thick and five tall. It surprised him for it was small in comparison to the other books his daughter read.<p>

Through the years he had noticed her read all kinds of book most of them muggle and far from the classic. But as she grew older, she started taking up on the classics, some simple, like _Alice in Wonderland_, and some harder, like _Pride and Prejudice_, but classics nonetheless. This book though was different. It wasn't a classic, it was a fantasy book. She would always state just how dreamy they were, so fantastical, as if living in the Wizarding World wasn't fantastical enough. Well, he guessed that with the war it wasn't much.

He tried to remember what books she had wanting to read, fantastical or classical, it didn't matter which kind. He knew it could not be those _Twilight_ books, she had read them when she was 14 and it had taken her less than a month to read the 4 books. The only collection of classic and fantastical books, that she hadn't read and had talked about lately were _The Chronicles of Narnia_, but none of the books were so thick.

He sighed and decided to move closer to look at the title. The cover was red with many magical creatures surrounding the title._ Inkheart, _it read. The name seemed familiar and he wondered where he had heard it. _A muggle movie, its about a girl and her father, with the power of reading characters out of books, _his mind whispered. He felt a pang in his heart. He remembered the movie well, his daughter had practically dragged him to the movie theater to see it. He understood now, she missed those father/daughter moments, especially with the war, their lack of opportunities of seeing each other, and the fact that, his ex-wife and his daughter had never gotten along, always being at each other's throat.

Ohh how he missed those days when she was little and the war hadn't commenced again, making things so much simplier...

**_Flashback_**

_"Daddy, daddy," she exclaimed her blonde hair bouncing with her steps._

_"Yes princess," he answered._

_"Daddy, I'm no princess," she giggled._

_"Oh really, well I think that is wrong because I am a Prince which would make you a princess," he said referring to his mother's maiden name and then continued, "plus you have an extraordinaly long name like every princess, and you now that is true, my dear Dawn Liliana Hope Andrews-Snape," he finished saying her whole name as to enfasize his point._

_The little girl giggled and said, "Silly daddy, you would have to be a King for me to be a princess, plus mommy says that you being a Prince doesn't mean you are a **prince** it means you are a umm a lo.." she struggled trying to say something._

_He chuckled knowing what she was trying to say and decided to help her out, "A lord, perhaps?"_

_Her face brightened up and she nodded causing him to chuckle again and he said, "Well that would make you a young Lady, so my dear Lady Dawn what was that, that you needed?"_

_The little girl giggled once more and started to tell her father about her adventurous tales she had gone through with her best friend._

_**End **  
><em>

He sighed once more and looked at his daughter remembering.

**Please read and review.**


	3. Everybody makes mistakes, even spies

**Disclaimer: Don't own harry potter, if not i wouldn't be a middle class girl living in a third world country.**

She sighed again remember a nickname of her father for her. Lil' Hope. At first she had thought it was a sweet way of calling her, his little hope, but no she had been wrong. She remembered asking him once why he called her that. His answer had been 'simple'. It was just a shorter version of her middle name Liliana and her third one, Hope. She remembered how her heart broke upon hearing his words. It was always about her, about his beloved Lily, but she could never bring herself to blame him. She loved him to much. Ans suddenly she remembered why she was there.

She sighed once more before speaking up, "Dad... I think it would be better if you... you know saw it yourself,... its too hard to explain..."

Her father looked at her and asked softly, "Are you sure...?"

She immediately cut him off and nodded. Seconds later she felt someone prodding her head.

* * *

><p>He tried to enter her head and memories, but was forced to stop. Her walls were too strong, her training was too good, he had taught her well. Once the walls fell down he was assaulted by the memory his daughter had presented him with. It was the story behind the tale.<p>

**_Memory_**

_She moved as fast as she could in the crowded London streets. She had a mission to complete and not much time left. She kept skidding and trying to avoid bumping into people, but the inevitable happened. Both her clumsiness and Murphy's law caught up to her causing her to bump into someone. _

_She fell down and got up as fast as possible. As she did this she glanced at the things the other bumper had been carrying moments earlier before the crash, things that now just laid on the floor. She was surprised by what she saw, a mirror, one that showed no reflection, for none of the lights of the London night were reflected on it and... a wand. Whomever this was, was obviously a witch or wizard, she just hoped that they didn't give her trouble. _

_"Are you okay?" a male voice asked. _

_She looked up to see the messy, dark hair and emerald eyes of the speaker, and just like that she knew luck wasn't on her side that day. _Again, Murphy's law had won. She cursed under her breath, "Zut!" as the french curse word coming out naturally, for she was used to speaking french most of the time.__

__A female voice caught her attention, "Are you okay, are you listening to us?"__

__She turned to see the girl to the boy's left and wasn't surprised by seeing the now slightly-tamed, bushy hair. What surprised was that the red head boy was missing, yet she immediately answered, "Yes I'm fine."__

_"Oh that's good then...," said the boy with a pensive tone of voice, "Do I know you? I think we have met before..."_

_She stared flabbergasted for a second. She had seen him many times, but she had always made sure he didn't see her, it was her job to be invisible. She shook her head and said, "No, we can't have met before, I never forget a face and I have never seen you before," her words were merely a half-truth, for she really had never forgotten a face, she was trained not to forget a single detail. _

_The boy blushed and then amended his words by saying, "Umm... I'm sorry, I must have confused you with someone else, my name is Harry Potter, by the way, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger."_

_She nodded and said the first name that she could come up with, "I am Katie, Katie Andrews, its nice to meet you both,"__she finished with a practiced smile as she mentally slapped herself. _

_She had come up with that name from a movie she had just seen, a Christmas movie they had played on the telly just last week, which was odd considering the season they were in, but she had always been a sucker for Christmas movies. But no, this wasn't what upset her, she got most of her fake names from movies she saw or books she read. No, this wasn't the issue, the issue was that she had accidentally given them a clue to who she was, her first last name._

_She stopped her mental ramble when she felt a pair of eyes studying her. She turned to the left and saw the suspicious chocolate brown eyes looking at her._

_She looked at them and then said, "I must go now, my friend is waiting for me," she finished pointing at a boy around her age who seemed to be conveniently looking for someone. It was her job to notice things like this and use them to her advantage._

* * *

><p>He drew out of her mind, and started pacing, thinking about what to do now. Everything <strong>wasn't<strong> going according to the plan, they had seen her, she had given them a clue, the Weasley boy had abandoned them, and as if all of this wasn't enough her mission had not been accomplished. He kept pacing and then suddenly it struck him.

"Dawn Lily, I think I just now what is it we must do..." he started just to be interrupted by a knock on his door.

**Please read and review.**


	4. Snowflakes in late August?

**Disclaimer: don't own _Harry Potter_ or _The Snow Girl and The Sorcerer's Son _were some of my ideas came from...**

**_Note:_ I am sorry if some of the events happen in disorder, but I have to change them for my story to make sense... Now on with the story**

* * *

><p>"Dawn Lily, I think I just now what is it we must do..." he started just to be interrupted by a knock on his door.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus froze and looked at his daughter. He immediately whispered a spell to change heR muggle clothing for a more appropriate wizard wear. Her t-shirt and sweater were transformed into a white, button down, long-sleeve shirt and a black overall dress (.tumblr_l2jn75OJQT1qza0zzo1_). Her jeans were transformed into grey leggings and her crocs into short and loose black boots. Since she was never one to wear robes her father gave her a dark riding-hood instead. Both hood and dress contained the Prince emblem.

The pounding on the door continued and a female voice said, "Headmaster, I must speak with you this instant."

"I am busy right now Professor do wait for a moment," Severus almost sneered. He started scribbling a note on a piece of parchment as his daughter read her book as a way of trying to calm herself down, for she didn´t know what her next mission would be and her father didn't have the time to tell her.

He spoke up, "Dear you must leave now..." he guided her to secret back door to the office, "be careful and don't let anyone see you," he said as he opened the door.

He then hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her on the forehead as she kissed him on the cheek. He whispered, "Be brave, my little Katie Andrews," as he slipped the piece of parchment on her hand, using the name as a hint.

She turned to leave but just before doing so she give him her book.

Severus Snape couldn't help but smile as he saw the door close and turned to open the main office door. McGonagall came in furious and started her ranting, "Severus Snape, you may be the new headmaster but I am still your elder and I demand some respect..."

Not even this could put him in a foul mood, the feeling of the book in his hands was reassuring. This book was a promise, the promise of a daughter, that she would come back home; for she never left a book unfinished, a story unread, and softly, almost invisibly, he smiled.

* * *

><p>She ran through the hallways as fast as she could, thankful for the boots that made no noise with her steps. She had her hand in fists, her right one clutching the piece of parchment as if her life depended on it, and it just might.<p>

She went through the halls until she found the right one, there in the middle of the hall was a portrait of a snake, a raven, a phoenix, a lion and a badger all deep in discussion. She cleared her throught and they all turned to look at her.

She bowed at each saying, "Lord Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Merlin, Lord Gryffindor, Lady Hufflepuff; I wish to ask you for permission to pass?"

The animals turned into wizards and looked at her pensively before Merlin spoke, "What is the password, young lady?"

Dawn smiled and said, "Introitus dabitur qui novit quaerere.*"

The portrait opened and she entered the secret and darkened hallway, just before the portrait closed a female voice said, "Luminarium viam,**" and the torches on the hallway all lightened up.

Dawn smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Lady Ravenclaw," before continuing on her way.

* * *

><p>She soon reached the end of the secret hallway, which brought her to a dark forest. She walked slowly and well covered by her hood, she knew that keeping to the shadows was better and that even if someone found her she would be safe, thanks to her father changing her attire.<p>

She walked for a mile or so until she reached it, the clearing. She looked around for the small cabin which was hard to find thanks to the protection charms. Once she was safe inside the cabin she read the piece of parchment.

_Flower,_

_You must go find them and help out as much as you can. They cannot be left alone, two isn't enough for the mission to be completed. They need you now and you must pretend to be what they need. Make sure that if possible no one knows of this mission, but if needed find your cousin, he will be able to help you._

_STS_

_P.S. I am sending Flake to help you, he will arrive there soon enough._

An ice cold wind started to come in through the window as soon as she finished reading the note. She turned to it and smiled seeing the white covering the window.

Softly she said one word, "Snowflake."

*Introitus dabitur qui novit quaerere. - entrance will be granted to those that know how to ask

**Luminarium viam - light the way

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT SEMESTER EXAMS HAD ME BUSY...**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ;)_**


	5. To Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Smiling Dawn reached for her favorite bird, her father's ice phoenix, who she had conveniently named Snowflake. She still remembered her father's reaction to the name, saying it was far to girly for a male phoenix, but she had argued that even if it was his, she had found him. In the end they both reached a compromise, his name <em>was<em> Snowflake, but he was called, more often than not, Flake.

"Hey Flake, what is that in your paw, huh?" She asked sweetly as she reached for the note attached at his paw.

The note was tied with what seemed to be a necklace, she took it off and held it in her hand, before turning to Flake.

"It seems dad has lowered you to the rank of owl, tsk, tsk, that man," She said jokingly as she shook her head and then she turned back to the note in her hands. The bird thrilled back to her in response as she started reading the note.

_Flower,_

_Flake will be able to take to your next mission. You must pack everything helpful for your mission and then leave immediately. Please don't take to long. The necklace that was tied around the note has two charms on it,_

At this point she stopped reading and turned to look at the necklace, it indeed had two charms, one in the from of a snowflake and the other in the form of a lily. She then kept on reading...

_the one that looks like a snowflake will allow you to call on Flake whenever you need him, the one that looks like a lily is a portkey, it is the same pass word as the one to my quarters at Hogwarts and it will take you home in case of an emergency... I pray that it may never come to it._

_Take care,_

_STS_

_P.S. Get rid of the two letters as soon as you can and never take that necklace off._

Following her father's orders Dawn placed the necklace around her neck making sure the charms were hidden under the dress. She then took her alder wand and cast a silent spell that had the two notes burning in no time. Then she started the packing. She found her favorite and very worn leather backpack that had the Undetectable Extension Charm that had been long ago placed by her father. She quickly went through all her things; packing clothes, books, and other necessities. She packed everything she thought necessary and made one last revision to make sure she wasn't forgetting something. She was about to make a grab for her father's stach of emergency wands to get an ash wood one, her favorite for one for training, when she heard some footsteps and the sound of protesting wood.

Flake, also hearing the sound, flew up to her and perched himself on her shoulder. Dawn barely got to grab the extra wand as he apparated them out. The soon appeared with a flash in the forest just outside her house and with a last look at the cabin that had been her home for many a summer and the meadow that had being her playground for a large amount of years, she turned to Flake and with a single nod he apparated them both to Godric's Hollow.


	6. Memories of a Young Spy Life

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the Sorcerer's Son and the Snow Girl or Kick-ass.**

They soon appeared in a dark alley near Godric's Hollow. She immediately said her goodbyes to her lovely bird-friend, promising to call him when needed. As he flashed away, Dawn took her riding hood off and exchanged it for a black trim coat she carried in her bag; she also remembered to get rid of the Prince crest in her dress. Adding some leather gloves, a beanie, and a scarf to her outfit, she searched her surroundings. Noticing that there were no people around, she advanced. She started making her way through the small town, using the stretch of her empathic abilities to perceive any unwanted presences, just as she had been taught to do.

She kept moving with stealth, using her years of training to her advantage. She drew her wand, well not really her wand but..., out slightly, so the tip was just out of her sleeve. This wand had belonged to a long-dead ancestor of hers and it was the one she always used on her missions, her own was tucked in the depths of her room, safely guarded. The reason behind the usage of a different wand was simple: it offered protection. It couldn't be traced since its original owner was dead and alas, she had been trained to use any wand as well as her own.

She kept moving, faster this time, this northern part of the country was colder. She couldn't believe how it was only the beginning of fall, even here up north, and yet it snowed, darkly and meekly and foreboding. As she softly stepped, she felt the snow crouching under her boots, the cold of the dagger in her right boot making her shiver with every step. She hated carrying muggle weapons, but she knew how many wizards and witches, especially the pureblooded, were useless in muggle fighting, giving her the upper hand. After all, all her life consisted in having the upper hand, in acting like a Slytherin...

**_Flashback_**

_"Daddyyy!" The little blonde girl whined her face red from all the exercise she had previously endured and her honey and golden, almost-hazel eyes seemed exhausted._

_"No whining Liliana-Hope, you know better than that," the black haired, brown eyed man's voice was low and menacing. The girl winced at the words and his voice knowing that she was in trouble._

_"But daddy you promised," she said, not whining anymore, her voice sounding infinitely strong for an eleven-year-old, "you promised, daddy, you said and I quote, 'Apply, yourself hard, young lady, train your mind and body to be the best and then you will be allowed to stay with me'."_

_Severus admiring his daughter's Slytherin traits and seeing the pain in her eyes almost gave in. But he couldn't, no, not now; he had already forced her to grow up to quickly. All of these because of the war and his past mistakes, but he had hurt her enough, no more, whether he liked to admit it or not his ex-wife was right, he had hold on to the past for much too long. Yet, he knew that if he would allow it, she would be the best Slytherin that you could ever encounter._

_"Well, that doesn't mean it won't happen, but you are still not the best, you need to train more, your mind and body are still far too weak," he said in his best professor voice._

_Dawn sighed softly, knowing that she had last the battle, but not yet the war and used her last resort, "But I will get to go to the missions, right?" She asked her eyes hopeful at the thought of seeing her father more. _

_"Yes, Liliana-Hope, but for know I need you to train more and practice those mental skills of yours," he said, knowing he would regret his words later._

_And that Dawn did. She trained so hard that she ultimately became a great asset and the best spy that the Light side ever had, only after her beloved father, of course._

Shaking her head to get rid of the memory Dawn kept her course, walking as silently as possible, wondering where they could be. The cold seeped through her coat and she was getting worried. Even if today was officially the 1st of September, according to her watch, and the fall had started, this climate was far too unnatural. Almost like an omen. She shuddered at the thought alone.

She kept walking as she thought about the more complicated details of this mission. She would have to make up a complete cover, she would have to bear through a year of Horecrux hunting, and she would have to do her best to keep away from the Death Eaters... If those people were to catch even the smallest glimpse of her, well not only would her cover be in grave danger, but most importantly her life. And yet the worst part of it all wasn't that, no, the worst part was that she would have to act as if she loathed the only person she was certain she loved and loved her back, her beloved father.

With a sigh of resignation she kept up her steady march, soon and accidentally reaching the graveyard. There she stopped at the iron gate, staring at the 'couple' immersed in the watching of the tombstones in front of them. The sight caused an unusual stirring inside of her, as she felt jealousy, pain, regret, and resentfulness shook her insides. Shaking her head to get rid of such distracting emotions and standing still, she felt herself become numb, both in and outside, as the cold snow fell upon her.

**_Please read and review!_**

**_I know I took quite a while to update, but I hope you liked it anyways!_**

**_Points to whoever understands the Kick-Ass 'allusion' in the chapter._**


End file.
